Konoha's Seal Master
by Pein Delacour
Summary: What if the Yondaime had not died and his wife had sacrificed herself instead?Caught up in resentment,the Yondaime seeks to disown Naruto.Though neglected,Naruto grows to become one of the greatest ninja of all time.NaruKureAnko Ino? PowerfulSmartNaruto


Prologue

12 Years Ago

"Hokage-sama, our forces are falling quickly before the demon fox!" yelled a jounin.

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, looked up wearily. He'd just finished the seal that would be able to seal the nine tailed fox into a newborn child.

Minato looked down feeling depressed as he had realized that the only child that he'd be able to seal the fox into would be his son who was going to be born today.

Sighing once more, he rose and walked away from his desk after memorising the hand seals necessary to summon the Shingami.

Performing a quick shunshin he disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to re-appear in the maternity ward of the hospital.

He strode over to the high security ward and opened it to find his wife Kushina Uzamaki sleeping softly with a baby in her arms.

Minato peered at the clipboard next to her bed and concluded that Kushina had named the newborn boy Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto" he whispered and gently kissed Kushina on the forehead and gently took Naruto from her arms.

Kushina woke up from feeling her son pulled from her grasp and looked up to see Minato leaving with Naruto.

Without thinking she grabbed his arm as he shunshined away. Minato cursed to himself, 'there's no way in the elemental nations that she'll let Naruto go through this...'

Wasting no time as soon as he arrived at the battlefield he asked his student Kakashi Hatake to restrain her.

Minato felt his heart ache as he heard her pleading to him not to do this to their son but he knew that as Hokage his duty to the people came before his duty to his family.

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled summoning Gamabunta, the Boss Toad.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune down while I seal her away!"

Analysing the situation, Gamabunta quickly agreed and a short time later Gamabunta had the fox trapped by the neck.

Nodding once, the Yondaime Hokage started performing hand seals at a blinding pace. Ten seconds later the Yondaime could be heard screaming "SHIKI FUIN!"

The spectral Shingami appeared behind Minato and had taken the Kyuubi and pulled him into Naruto's stomach and as the seal was forming, was about to consume Minato's soul when Kushina had come running determined to save her son.

She came to a stop in front of Minato and the Shingami claimed her soul instead. The Shingami feeling perhaps compassion for the first time decided to seal Kushina into Naruto as well knowing that in doing so, that Kyuubi and Kushina would mix.

The seal complete, Naruto began crying and Minato looked at the lifeless body of Kushina with barely disguised grief.

Without realising it he was slowly coming to hate his son for he contained the Kyuubi and that he was the cause of Kushina's death.

Around him, slowly ninja began to rejoice realising that Kyuubi was gone.

***Couple of days after Kyuubi attack***

The ninja council was assembled with all the prominent clans present.

"None of them could understand why the Yondaime wanted to release the information that the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto instead of being dead or why he wanted to disown Naruto, his own son for no reason.

As Minato was about to try and explain himself to the shinobi council, a feminine voice broke in. "Don't bother Minato, I'll take him with me when I leave Konoha in a couple of days".

The council and the Hokage turned towards the person who had spoken only to find Tsunade of the Sannin, with Jiraiya standing beside her.

Minato sighed and as he debated in his mind whether or not to let her take the young jinchuuriki. He knew logically that his son was not the Kyuubi, but his emotions told him different. The result of his inner turmoil, "Denied".

The council, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up suddenly in shock. "On what base?" asked Tsunade angrily. At the rate Minato was going, it looked like he was trying to get his son killed or at least hunted by mobs.

Minato didn't offer any answer except for "he is my son and as such I will choose where he will stay. I is also my responsibility as Hokage to inform the people of this village the truth of the Kyuubi encounter.

Without any further comments the Yondaime Hokage stood up and walked out the door trying to gain control over his emotions.

*** 4 years Time Skip ***

4 year old Naruto Uzamaki was running down the street and attempting to avoid the mob of villagers that were chasing him.

Naruto was actually quite intelligent for a 4 year old but that could be because of the conditions that surrounded him when he grew up. For as long as he could remember he'd been scorned by all the villagers in Konoha but not the ninja or their families. This was why Naruto had decided since he was three years old that he was going to become a ninja.

Unfortunately Naruto, this day was the one where he'd be closest to death in his young life. Young Naruto was forced to stop running as he had reached a wall and he was boxed in from all sides.

Unable to go anywhere, 4 year old Naruto resigned himself to his fate, and sure enough not minutes later the beating started. Every weapon that any civilian could get their hands on was used while the younger ninja graduates simply used their kunai and shuriken.

One of them told the rest of the mob to back away, and Naruto was about to thank him only to see the man performing hand seals and the last thing Naruto heard before excruciating pain, was _**"Katon: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!!!"**_

As Naruto tried to bear the pain of his burnt skin, the Yondaime was watching through the crystal orb that the Hokages had. 'God what have I done?' he thought in horror. Kushina would rather have died than seen this happen to her only son.

The Yondaime's heart filled with grief as he saw what his son was going through as a result of his actions and beliefs.

Summoning six ANBU, he told them to go and help Naruto.

Naruto screamed again as more shuriken pierced his burnt skin. Within moments the ANBU arrived and had wiped out the mob.

The ANBU captain who was wearing a dog mask carefully picked up the young child and shunshined to the Konoha Hospital. Luckily for Naruto due to their knowledge in seals although basic, all of the doctors there knew that Naruto was just a boy who had the Kyuubi sealed within him.

They worked at a blinding pace to try and repair the wounds left on the boy by the villagers. Although they worked as fast as they could is vitals were getting closer to flat lining. He needed a blood transfusion fast.

***

The Inu ANBU reported what had happened and Naruto's condition to the Yondaime Hokage who at the conclusion of the report stood up. Throwing on his signature trench coat, Minato pulled out four of his tri-pronged kunai and threw them in quick succession after teleporting to each location reaching the hospital in less than 20 seconds.

Going to the room in which Inu had told him Naruto was, he sat by the bedside waiting for a nurse. After a 10 minute wait, he heard the nurse that was looking after Naruto enter, and he looked up.

"H-h-hokage-sama!" she stuttered out as she walked over to Naruto's bed.

"I've heard that my son, Naruto needs a blood transfusion". The nurse nodded. It was no surprise that Naruto was the Hokage's son as they were present when Naruto was born. In fact the only people who didn't know this fact was the civilian population and the younger generation of ninja.

"I would like you to use my blood for this process" he stated. Once more she nodded and the process began. Slowly but surely, Naruto started to lose the paleness that was evident on his face.

As soon as Naruto had started breathing normally, the Yondaime left the hospital telling the nurse that he couldn't tell Naruto that he was his father. Not yet at any rate.


End file.
